The Quest to Mt Reyokai
by RavenL0221
Summary: InuYasha and his friend's defeat Naraku, but is the price too great for the prize they receive? When the fabled mountain proves it doesn't exist in their time the gang moved to the modern era in hopes of finding it there, but when Kagome's family is put in danger how will they choose who lives and who dies?


_I'm so disturbed by the InuYasha fan fiction that I am practically forced to write my own. I want to try my hand at an epic InuYasha love story complete with death, romance, betrayal, and all that Greek dramatic jazz. My grammar is still toilet slush so…sorry, but otherwise I hope you enjoy it._

When the man you love falls to his knees with his hands wrapped desperately around his torso you panic. Your mind goes blank and your blood runs cold as you realize he's going to die. I knew he was dead before he hit the ground, I knew he was dead when the battle first began, but I let him go. Then I world around me spun in slow motion, the summer air was icy like bitterness, and I held my breath and waited. Then he fell, he fell face first into the dirt. His amber eyes rolled to the back of his head and just like that, he was gone. I expected hell to open up and swallow his body, for the oceans and skies to turn red like the blood he'd shed…but they didn't. The sun kept shinning, the birds kept singing and it seemed the world didn't notice such a monumental loss.

It was a dream. I knew that. A miasma induced hallucination, but it all felt so real. I felt the strength of the priestesses before me drain like water through a drain. It was up to me, but the darkness was crushing. Miroku clutched his hand behind me, fighting against the growing pain of being torn apart. I felt the tug of the vacuum that threatened to consume us all. His hair released itself from its boundaries and whipped around him like inky spikes.

"Stop!" I cried, but the void responded to no one. He cried out one last time and it was over. The winds died down and Miroku died with them. I struggled through the darkness, determined not to watch another comrade fall. I struggled against the pressing darkness until I felt it crack. A single ray of light burst through the dome leading me out. I woke to Naraku's infant. He clung to my chest, filling me with darkness. My friends were trapped in thick, silvery webs the same color and consistency as InuYasha's hair. Even Lord Sesshomaru and young Rin, fretted silently in their comatose states. I wondered what nightmares they suffered with. I cast the small child to floor sending an arrow into his head, before the realization could make its way into my conscience. He was just a baby. The second arrow into the web was gone soon after the first. The nightmares were interrupted and the stronger members of the group awoke and quickly began fighting against the web. Sesshomaru was free first and instantly set to work removing his young ward Rin from the snare. She remained sleeping, still fidgeting as she slept. InuYasha hacked himself down using his claws and fangs. I couldn't help the flooding relief that filled me at seeing he was okay, but Miroku and Shippo and Kohaku and Jaken never budged. InuYasha helped Sango down, with her blades so far away she was helpless. Those of us who were awake positioned ourselves against the back of the other. Killing the baby wouldn't kill Naraku. It would piss him off. Just as the thought registered the castle trembled as if it were a beast. Large chunks of the building began to fall around us, but we paid special attention to the dust he was creating. No doubt something would come from there. Now his heart was back in his body. This would be our last chance.

My bow was taunt and the fear pulsing through me made me ready for anything. InuYasha didn't speak, Sesshomaru didn't move, and Sango didn't breathe. We waited for moments before tentacles raced at us from every side. Automatically we went to town, Sesshomaru's poison whip dispatching the greater half of them. InuYasha was understandably hesitant of using his wind scar in the decaying estate. One wrong move and he would crush our friends under hundreds of pounds of rubble and timber. I sent an arrow into what I hoped was the base of the monster.

"We have to get them out of harm's way," InuYasha whispered to me, "I can't fight with them in danger. You and Sango take care of them, okay?" I nodded, tucking the shards in his haori.

"You and Sesshomaru have to work together like you did against Sounga." I told him quickly, "split the shards between the two of you and fire simultaneously."

"What if the shards get tainted? There's no guarantee I can control myself," his eyes widened at the thought of being controlled by Naraku.

"Sesshomaru's here, he'll keep you grounded until I return. Right Sesshomaru?"

He narrowed hi amber eyes, "protect my ward and I will be forever in debt to you young Priestess. Now go, you and the slayer don't have much time." I rushed away with a parting glance to my hanyou. I knew Sesshomaru would protect him. I gathered up Rin first. She was a young girl, but with my limited strength she may as well have been Miroku. I set her outside of the estate a good ways away, before sprinting back to pick up Shippo and Jaken. Both were rather small and required no effort to carry. Sango was propping Kohaku against a wall before we went to lift Miroku. The estate was rumbling now, like a volcano.

"Kagome, Sango! You two stay outside and protect our friend's!" InuYasha ordered. We nodded and headed down the mountain one last time.

_InuYasha POV_

Naraku moseyed out of the back, looking unconcerned and arrogant as ever, but the fact of the matter was simple. His heart was in his body. I popped the vial open and extended a few of the shards to Sesshomaru. He didn't approve of using the shards to enhance what he already considered superior, but he attached them to his sword regardless. I hesitated. I didn't want to lose control and if I did what would Sesshomaru do? He was no more pure than I was, but with Naraku about to charge I swallowed my fear. The power pulsed through me, making my claws elongate and my fangs sharpen. I felt the erratic flow of the demonic power consuming me, but something about having Sesshomaru on my back controlling his demon made me stronger.

"Let's see how well you hold up against my miasma!" Instantly the thick, purple fog began filling the room, tainting the shards on our swords. My control began to slip faster than I'd like to admit. My snarling became unavoidable and I acted like the beast I didn't want to be anymore. The electricity behind me shined blue and crackled.

"Dragon strike," his voice boomed like thunder. Right behind him I swung Tesuiga with the wind scar. With our combined power the heart beat that invaded my ears, disappeared. The building began to come down in large chunks.

"Come InuYasha," Sesshomaru ordered, "The building is coming down." I felt invincible with my demon blood pushing me forward, but Sesshomaru's iron strength tugging on my haori was impossible to resist. He dragged me out of the building and down the side of the mountain just as it crumbled. Naraku was gone, but he wasn't dead. He wouldn't die from one cruddy strike. Kagome's presence purified the shards and that's when the disappointment hit me. He'd escaped again! Even with him right in front of us we couldn't do anything about it! I replaced the jewels in their vial and sheathed my sword.

"He got away," I spat bitterly. Kagome's bow was pulled and ready.

"Get me closer," she ordered. Before I could say a word Sesshomaru lifted her off the ground and bond into the clouds. Moments later a head of black hair came plummeting from the sky. It was like some mysterious God was giving a second chance. I readied my sword, but there was no need. Sesshomaru brutally rammed the edge of his sword into his heart. I'd never seen him act with such savagery. He was always full of finesse. Blood splattered on the pants of his kimono, but he didn't flinch. For all the fancy techniques and elaborate plans I'd forgotten that the edge of a well-made sword was just as effective as a wind scar for close and personal kills. My brother shook the blood off his sword and knelt beside Rin who, like our other companions, had yet to budge.

"Let's get them back to Kaedae," I suggested, "they'll rest easier there."

_Well….That came out less than perfect, but it's the basic idea that counts. ^^ If you guys like it and want more review please. Otherwise I'll retire it._


End file.
